Wreszcie w domu
by Yuuka5
Summary: "[...]Melodia zwolniła, a zielonowłosy zamknął oczy i począł wsłuchiwać się w dźwięki. Żywa kołysanka przerodziła się w rzewną i melancholijną nutę, może nawet balladę, powodującą ciarki na plecach. [...]" MidoTaka * Lekki fluff ; ; * Nie, nie potrafię napisać czegoś dłuższego *


Smukłe palce powoli ruszały się po klawiszach, uderzając w każdy dźwięk z doskonałą precyzją, wydobywając z instrumentu coraz to nowsze nuty. Melodia powoli stawała się żywsza, a chłopak pomału zaczynał się relaksować. Teraz już nie zwracał uwagi na to co gra. Każdą nutę znał na pamięć i nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby powstrzymać machinalnych ruchów palców.  
Jego mięśnie się rozluźniły, pozwalając Shintarou na chwilę odpoczynku. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał, gra go uspokajała, odrywała od życia codziennego i obowiązków. Gdy zasiadał do pianina czuł, że żyje i nie chciał przerywać tych chwil.  
Koszykówka już nie była dla niego całym światem tak jak kiedyś. W tym momencie swojego życia nie cenił już dóbr materialnych i nie wierzył w szczęście dzięki losowym przedmiotom, które nie miały dla niego żadnego znaczenia; nie chciał nosić ze sobą czegoś, co było zwykłym, bezwartościowym bibelotem. Dlatego też zaprzestał słuchania horoskopów i kupowania coraz to nowszych Szczęśliwych Przedmiotów, mimo że na początku było to dla niego trudne.  
Zmienił się. A to wszystko przez jednego, denerwującego bruneta, który zawojował jego światem i wywrócił go do góry nogami. Teraz Shintarou wystarczał jedynie pierścień, z którym nie rozstawał się od chwili otrzymania go. Przynosił mu szczęście w każdy czas, niezależnie od pory dnia. Naiwnie wierzył, że gdyby tylko gdzieś go zgubił, zostawił lub zniszczył, jego całe życie runęłoby w gruzach. W końcu był to prezent od Niego, osoby którą o dziwo _kochał_. Nigdy nie mógłby sobie wybaczyć stracenia czegoś tak ważnego.

Melodia zwolniła, a zielonowłosy zamknął oczy i począł wsłuchiwać się w dźwięki. Żywa kołysanka przerodziła się w rzewną i melancholijną nutę, może nawet balladę, powodującą ciarki na plecach. Zawsze gdy grał akurat tę melodię wyobrażał sobie, jak On siedzi obok niego, uśmiechając się lekko i potakując z aprobatą, a Shintarou widząc to z coraz większą przyjemnością naciska klawisze pianina. Mimo iż ostatnimi czasy rzadko kiedy mieli czas dla siebie, Takao dalej znajdywał go wystarczająco dużo, by posiedzieć z nim i patrzeć, jak gra. Midorima nie wiedział, jak brunet to robi, ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Wystarczyło mu to, że po prostu przy nim był.

Siedział z zamkniętymi oczyma, jego palce zastygły tuż nad klawiszami. Utwór prawie dobiegł końca, a on nie mógł zmusić się do zagrania ostatniego trójdźwięku. Nie chciał tego kończyć, nie chciał odejść od pianina i ponownie popaść w tę cholerną rutynę. Nie, po prostu _nie_.  
Nie potrzebował, _nie chciał_ tej kleistej guli w swoim przełyku, która za każdym razem pojawiała się, gdy Takao dzwonił z pracy mówiąc, że dzisiaj także wróci później. Nie potrafił tego znieść. Wiedział, że Kazunari robi to tylko i wyłącznie po to, by mieli za co żyć – zwłaszcza teraz gdy Midorima kończy studia – ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że czuł się samotny.

Chciał znów poczuć ciepło bruneta, znów zostać przez niego pocałowanym i przytulonym. Całym sercem pragnął być przy nim, by go pocieszył i sprawił, że zapomni o wszystkich zmartwieniach. Tęsknił za zapachem jego włosów, za widokiem szarych, wszystkowiedzących oczu, za dotykiem tych warg, które doprowadzały Midorimę do obłędu. Za radosnym śmiechem, który napawał go nadzieją na _lepsze jutro_.  
Powoli opuścił palce. W pomieszczeniu rozebrzmiał cichy dźwięk, ostatnie nuty utworu, a Shintarou otworzył oczy. Skończył.  
Nagle poczuł jak coś zakrywa mu oczy, a jedyną rzeczą jaką widział była ciemność. Ciepłe, miękkie usta musnęły jego policzek i już wiedział, kim jest osoba stojąca za nim. Oparł się o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się lekko, głęboko oddychając i napawając się charakterystycznym dla Niego zapachem.  
- Takao… - Mruknął i bez pośpiechu zdjął jego dłonie ze swojej twarzy. Nie puścił ich, cały czas trzymając w mocnym uścisku. – Od kiedy tu jesteś?  
- Od kilku minut, ale to zdecydowanie za mało bym mógł się tobą nacieszyć – zaśmiał się cicho, a przez Midorimę przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. – Zagrasz jeszcze raz, dla mnie?

Odwrócił się w stronę bruneta. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a na twarz wpłynął czerwony rumieniec. Chciał jak zwykle droczyć się z Kazunarim, chciał odmówić i potem czekać, aż Takao będzie go prosił by znów dotknął pianina i zagrał_ specjalnie dla niego_. Ale zamiast tego zielonowłosy przesunął się na skraj krzesła, mrucząc pod nosem zwykłe „siadaj" i ustawił dłonie nad klawiszami.

Nie chciał tracić tego i tak ograniczonego czasu na coś tak błahego. Chciał jak najbardziej wykorzystać te krótkie chwile, gdy mogli być blisko siebie, ramię w ramię. Uwielbiał czuć ciepło bruneta tuż przy sobie, a jego widok sprawiał, że puls zielonowłosego nagle przyśpieszał. Dni, które musiał spędzać samotnie były dla niego prawdziwą udręką i ledwo wiązał koniec z końcem. Jedyną rzeczą, która potrafiła go wtedy postawić na nogi była myśl, że On niedługo przyjdzie i zostanie z nim. Ulotne marzenie, że Kazunari za chwilę podejdzie do niego, obejmie swoimi ramionami i zostaną tak spleceni ze sobą na zawsze. Tylko tego pragnął Midorima, chciał mieć go całego wyłącznie dla siebie. Może było to egoistyczne, zakrawające o ubezwłasnowolnienie, ale nie obchodziło go to.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i ponownie zaczął grać. Palce pędziły po klawiaturze, a on nie potrafił nad nimi zapanować. Wiedziały co robić i wygrywały melodię prosto z serca Shintarou, który jak zaczarowany siedział i napawał się bliskością ukochanego. Midorima nigdy nie powiedziałby mu prosto w twarz, że za nim tęsknił, ale Takao wydawał się wszystko wiedzieć. Gdy zielonowłosy na dosłownie moment oderwał wzrok od uskakujących pod jego naporem klawiszy i skierował go na siedzącego obok Kazunariego, zesztywniał.  
Brunet przez cały czas patrzył prosto na niego. Lekki, prawie niezauważalny uśmiech ukazał się na jego ustach, a szare, wyglądające na bezdenne oczy świeciły radośnie. Zielonowłosy mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, ponownie przenosząc wzrok na pianino.

Teraz gdy Takao siedział koło niego, widział go i mógł go dotknąć, poczuł, że wreszcie jest _dobrze_. Nie musiał się niczym martwić, a jego wszystkie wątpliwości rozprysły niczym bańka mydlana i zniknęły bezpowrotnie. Jego chłopak był lekiem na wszystko, a Midorima dopiero teraz to zrozumiał.

Wsłuchiwał się w każdy dźwięk, nieważne jaki. Zagrany staccato, portato czy legato* - każdy osobno sprawiał, że w Shintarou coraz bardziej narastała chęć zakończenia utworu i wzięcia Takao w swoje ramiona. Miał ogromną ochotę przerwać w połowie i objąć go, wtulić się w niego jak najbardziej i za nic go nie puścić. Tak bardzo tego potrzebował!

Wreszcie nadszedł koniec, a zielonowłosy nawet się nie zastanawiając uderzył w trzy klawisze, wydobywając z instrumentu trójdźwięk. Odczekał kilka chwil aż brzmienie całkowicie wygaśnie, a pokój na nowo zatopi się w ciszy, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Takao. Uśmiechnął się widząc swojego ukochanego z rozmarzonym wzrokiem, patrzącego prosto w jego oczy. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak długo na niego tak patrzył, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Brunet nieraz mówił mu, że uwielbia obserwować go podczas grania, a skoro Midorima sprawiał tym przyjemność mężczyźnie, nie mógłby mu tego odebrać.  
- Wreszcie w domu – westchnął Midorima, poprawiając okulary i przenosząc wzrok na ulewę szalejącą za oknem.  
Takao zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Przecież jesteś tutaj częściej ode mnie, Shin-chan. – Kazunari podsunął się w jego stronę i przyłożył swoje czoło do torsu ukochanego. Przez chwilę upajał się bliskością Midorimy, wdychając jego zapach, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy uśmiechającego się zielonowłosego.  
**- Bez ciebie jest to tylko zwykłe, wyjątkowo puste mieszkanie, Takao**.

*sposóby wydobycia i kształtowania dźwięku.


End file.
